


The Soul's Curse

by Chickenlotl



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Slow Burn, he deserved it though lmao, poor marx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlotl/pseuds/Chickenlotl
Summary: When Marx plays a prank on someone, they reveal to be a powerful mage, cursing him. He becomes a hideous soul like being, residing at a huge castle until he reverses the curse by loving a kind person and them loving him back. Kirby, a kind and loving star warrior, stumbles upon Marx's castle. Can he be the one to break the former jester's curse? Will Marx have the heart to love again?





	The Soul's Curse

In a faraway land, a youthful jester aimlessly wandered around a large castle. As funny as he was, he was selfish and mean. He caused chaos throughout planet Popstar, pranking innocent cappies and other inhabitants around him. Each one seemingly worse than the last.

 

One day while roaming inside the castle, Marx saw a hooded figure inside. Someone who was perfect to play a prank on. He kicked his ball into the unsuspecting figure, knocking them over. Marx burst out in laughter until he was on the brink of tears.

"You should've seen how you fell! Oh man, it was hilarious!" the jester cackled.

 

The hooded figure stood up slowly, looking at Marx. They didn't say a word and only watched the jester laugh. Suddenly, they pulled off their hood, revealing a beautiful but powerful mage underneath. Marx immediately stopped his laughter and stared up at the mage.

"You've caused fear amongst Popstar." the mage said as she glared at Marx.

"U-uh look I wasn't-"

"You knew exactly what you were doing, Marx."

 

Marx quivered under the mage's stare. His heart rapidly shuddered the longer he stared.

"They were harmless pranks though! I didn't cause any harm! You're intruding the castle anyways, so scram!" Marx barked, yet his fear was clearly shown through his wavering voice.

The mage held out a hand, bright magic swirling around it. The magic suddenly swirled and spiraled around Marx, lifting him off the ground.

"For your actions, you must be punished!"

 

Before Marx could say another word, he felt a searing pain all over his body. His back grew large, golden wings with claws and scales. His teeth grew more sharp, fangs protruding from his mouth. His voice grew into a deep growl as he screeched out for help. Two slits replaced his normal, round pupils. Once the magic stopped, Marx dropped onto the ground and groaned. He stood up slowly, looking up at the mage.

"What did you do to me?!"

"Until you've learned to love, your curse will never be reversed."

And with that, the mage was gone from Marx's sight. The jester lumbered to his room, his body still sore from the magic engulfing him. He saw a mirror and looked at it. He saw a hideous beast and he yelped, stumbling backwards and onto the floor. He _was_ the hideous beast! He screeched and held his head, hyperventilating in fear and confusion.

 

" _This can't be happening!_ "

The ground shook and Marx heard the castle start to crumble. The walls turned from a pale yellow to a dark green. The shingles also turned into a sickly dark green as well. Marx hid under his large wings, waiting out the shaking and crumbling noises.

 

Outside, thunder crackled into the sky. Soon enough rain started down pouring, pitter pattering on the faded windows of the castle. Marx unfurled his golden wings, taking a quick peek to see if the castle had stopped shaking and acting as if it were to collapse. Everything was old and withered. The once beautiful castle was now a horrendous mess.

All because of a simple prank.


End file.
